rwby_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Emily Verden
__TOC__ Profile Name: '''Emily Verden '''Age: '''17 '''Gender: '''Female '''Birthplace: '''Beacon Cliffs (She can't really recall) '''Nickname(s): '''Emi, The Emerald Lady, The Green Viper '''Occupations: '''Hunter, Mercenary, Saboteur '''Job Types: '''Monster hunter, Mercenary Work, Scouting, Sabotage '''Height: '''1.828 m (5' 11") '''Weight: '''62 kg (135 lbs.) '''Character Theme: ''(Love and Loss by Two Steps From Hell) '' Entrance Theme: ''(Earth City from Halo Legends Soundtrack) '' Battle Theme: ''(Rule the Battlefield from Fate/Zero) '' Appearance Having lived life on the run for several years, her appearance reflects her need to stay mobile. With long and flowing green hair, green eyes, and slightly tan skin is evident that she has been on the move for quite awhile. Her tan clothing would be considered skimpy in some parts of the world; but her medium length skirt--held up by a wide grey belt--,top, stockings, an elbow-length glove on her left arm and custom boots help her to stay mobile even in the worst situations. She sometimes wears a light cloak when the weather gets cold or the location calls for it. Her cybernetic right arm is teling of both the innocence and humanity that she feels it's her fault that she lost. And despite her looks, she's actually quite strong, and that's surprised quite a few people. Her weaponry also reflect what she does, and often brings up memories of her childhood she sometimes forgets. She carries a bio-gun--often slung on her back-- and a shield that is sharp enough to be used as a weapon itself. In a large pouch on the left side of her belt, she carries some additional gear: Flash bangs (she calls them Ear Splitters), Concussion Grenades, Smoke Bombs, a throwing rope with a hook, and a pair of small Sonic Disruptors. Personality Dispite the fact that she looks like she couldn't put up a fight and could be the shy type, she is actually quite outgoing and free spirited, though her light and soft tone at these times says otherwise. She's intensely curious, her inquisitve nature given to her by her father; when meeting a person, people often say "she has an impish look on her face, the way she studies you making her feel like you spotted a hoot owl." But when she's fighting, her voice takes on a hard edge, and her thoughts move incredibly fast. And despite the fact that she's been without a home for awhile; she's astonishingly intelligent, strong-willed, and can still be flirty at times. However, should you cross her the wrong way, she'll not hesitate to put you in a full body cast with that surprising strength of hers, and with a temper to match. Weapons Her weapons reflect her need to stay mobile, and the jobs she takes on from time to time. Thanks to her upbringing, she actually knows how to use her weapons quite competently. That, and the fact that she mostly learned how to use them on her own. She'll say that she's was given these weapons as a gift, but some still speculate whether or not she stole them. However one may think, she's incredibly skilled with her tools of the trade: *'Shield: '''A shield made of an unique mix of metals and materials, its light weight is incredibly misleading. It's sharp enough to cut through an inch and a half of solid steel, and can deflect bullets, assorted other projectiles and some of the strongest magic attacks known to man. Emily also has a slight ability to cast magic through her shield, creating a large surrounding shield and an ability she calls 'Earth Shaker'. *'Verdant Light: 'A Compact /Folding High Powered Crossbow (C/FHPC), it's Emily's second lethal weapon. It folds up, so it can be easily concealed until she needs it. She keeps her bolts in a secret compartment in her cybernetic arm. She keeps in on her back, on the other side of her Bio Gun. *'Bio-Gun: 'An impressivly sized gun, formally a Tactical Strike Disruption Weapon (TSDW)--she named it Viper--, that Emily can wield with impressive dexterity with her cybernetic arm, this gun shoots a highly corrosive acid that can burn through an incredible eight inches of virtually any metal, she also uses it to disrupt an opponent's attack, making them worry about their self-preservation while she makes a clean get-away. *'Hidden Blade: 'A weapon she cristened the 'Happy Surprise', it's a blade the she built into her cybernetic arm that she can project and retract from her arm by just a simple thought. Her skill with using this hidden weapon that she created often surprises her opponents, and that has left many a dead body in her wake. Battle Style Her battle style has been honed by years of living off of the land and moving from place to place, trusting people only for a short time. She tends to use more defensive moves than offensive moves, her desire to stay alive bigger than her desire for bloodlust. She often thinks several moves ahead of her opponents, analyzing them before a fight starts, often outhinking her opponents in a one-on-one fight. Some have described her as "a cerebral fighter, she's one for incredibly unconvetional tactics and only spills blood when she absolutely, positively has no choice." Even so, she is also quite agile when in a straight up fight as well. So, when you spot her, be wary of taking on this speedy little viper. History Born into a comfortable life as a child, she lived with her parents who were hardly ordinary. Her father was a weapons scientist and researcher for the military, credited with a few notable prototypes that include the weapons she currently has in her possession; her mother was one of the few women that had served in the military, giving Emily her sometimes short temper and her somewhat flirty and outgoing personality, as Emily notes: ''"Dear Diary, Father came up with yet another wacky little invention that he's wildly impressed by. I was slightly fascinated by the contraption, but mother was hardly impressed with the device. Typical...she's hardly impressed by anything other than either a blade or gun. Seriously, sometimes she just drives me crazy and make me want to hit something..." '' Despite this difference, she had a relatively normal childhood growing up near the Beacon Cliffs. However, as she notes in her diary, it all changed one horrific day when she was twelve: ''"Dear Diary, I don't know what to do anymore. There were some men from the North who came to our home, demanding father hand over his weapons prototypes, but he didn't do it fast enough, and he was cut down by one of them. I ran into a corner to hide, and my mother protected me, but she had to die too. I ran, but they caught me and one of them tied my left arm to a pole, telling me to stay there. I couldn't do anything as they destroyed my home. One of them had some explosives that went off, sending a piece of debris that cut off my arm. After that...everything just went black, I didn't want to see the world anymore...I was just another weakling, and I felt like wanting to die..." After this attack, a soldier took her to a hospital where she was given a cybernetic arm that she has had for the rest of her life, blaming the deaths of her parents on herself. She then fled the hospital and ran back to her home, now a smoldering wreck. She then retreved the weapons that she now carries out of the rubble, and trained herself for a full year before going back to the soldier that saved her. She went to Sanctum Academy, and her looks drew a few stares, and her intellect amazed the instructors. The soldier had, when she turned 17, helped her apply to Beacon Academy. After she got accepted, she gave her thanks to the soldier, and went to Beacon Academy, happy to leave her timultuous past behind her. "Dear Diary, '' ''Five years ago, I was stripped of what I had known for a normal life and had my innocence taken from me in the blink of an eye. Five years ago, I couldn't imagine living like I do right now, but I enjoy every second of this newfound freedom, enjoying the world and traveling on my own. I met a boy with snowy white hair yesterday who was quite charming, and whom mother would have '''begged '''me to go out with. But he left as quickly as he came, reminding me of the soldier who had saved me that fateful day five years ago. I wonder what'll happen to that charming boy in black...?" If she you ever come across her, be sure never to get on her bad side, other wise you could end up a bit bruised and battered. And whatever you do, don't call her Emi, unless you want to have a few bones broken. Author's Notes *Character will be used in the Fanon Wiki, RP, and Fan Fiction *Emily's last name ''Verden ''comes from 'Verde', the Italian word for green *Some concepts and ideas are credited to Hope16 and Chaos379 *Emily's personality is drawn from what I thought her appearance makes her out to be, and her curious nature is drawn from my personality. *Parts of the history section are written as a diary, those sections are in italics. Category:Fan Made Character Category:Alternate Universe Category:Chris' Stuff Category:Female Category:Accepted Character Category:Beacon Student